marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor Vol 1 169
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** Locations: * ** Deep Space ** *** **** ***** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue.... Deciding that Thor is worthy, Galactus tells the Thunder God of his origins starting from the very beginning. Galactus continues with his tale from where he left off, how he was aboard a ship that crashed before a member of the Watchers. How that Watcher found that the entire crew had been slain by some strange plague, all except for one, a strange being that was glowing with energy, one whom would soon become Galactus. Thor deduces this and this sends Galactus into a brief fury, however he calms enough to explain how he came to that point... Galactus explains that he originated from a utopian world known as Taa, an advanced civilization that knew peace for many years. However, the planet would soon become doomed as it's people began succumbing to the Creeping Plague, a sickness that was killing countless alien worlds, and was now infecting the people of Taa. With the people dying en mass, a group of lone survivors decided to leave their world and fly their ship into the heart of the largest star they could find, so that they would die in a blaze of glory. Things would not happen exactly as planned, as the ship would be bombarded by a burst of radiation that would engulf the ship. While most of the crew died, the being who would one day become Galactus would find himself absorbing the energies that would cause him to change into something different. It was this being which the Watcher would find when the ship would finally crash land on some distant world. The Watcher would analyze the creature and learn that it would soon need to consume worlds to survive, however as part of the Watchers code, all the Watcher could do is bear witness as this new being would repair the ship and the uniform of Galactus and then fly off into space. There the newly born Galactus would reshape the space ship of his rebirth into the incubation device that would be seen during Galactus' first recorded appearance. With the story done, Thor decides that Galactus is too much of a menace and prepares to attack even though Galactus has no desire to fight. However, before Thor can strike a single blow, Odin arrives and tells Thor that his penance is done and that he is needed on Earth, and teleports Thor there, telling the Thunder God that now is not the time for Galactus' destruction. On Earth, Balder and the Warriors Three confront the Thermal Man who is raging across New York City unchallenged and find themselves easily defeated by the robots limitless strength. However, as all seems bleak, Thor arrives, witnessing the destruction he prepares to fight the Thermal Man himself. This story is continued next issue... | Solicit = From the lips of Galactus — the startling secret of his origin! | Notes = * Cover art: central Thor figure by Romita. * Galactus' origin will later be modified - the story of Galan will then be retold as having happened in a universe before ours. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Reprinted in Marvel Masterworks:Thor Volume 8 | Links = }}